


A Collection of Red V.S Blue One-Shots

by theletterman



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterman/pseuds/theletterman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of  one-shots focusing on the Church/Tex pairing based on one-word prompts. </p>
<p>Note: Also posted on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Red V.S Blue One-Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Rooster Teeth owns everything.**

**Prompt #23 Photograph. Church/Tex**

**Church POV**

"Tucker for the fiftieth time, I'm not going to give you my helmet, just go on patrol" I huffed out angrily. He had been nagging me about getting my helmet for an entire half hour now, and it had worn thin about 29 minutes ago.

"Dude I'm not going out there without my helmet, what if I get attacked by the reds or something." He said trying to convince me another time.

" Tucker we haven't been attacked for the entire time we've been here, why would they attack us today," I said annoyed.

" Because they saw me without my helmet." He said still trying to get me to hand over my helmet.

"No, and for the record why can't you just use yours," I said trying to divert the conversation to a different direction.

" You see...well, let's say...ah... I might have spilled something in it.

" He said in an awkward tone, looking away from my gaze. There was a momentary lull while I processed the information, and once I did I began laughing my butt off.

"Shut up, now give me your damn helmet or go do the patrol yourself," He said turning red with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"Fine" I managed out still chuckling as I climbed up the cliff, putting on the helmet that I held at my side the entire time, it carried the smell of the worn padding and the same tint as always. Looking completely towards the left were the very edge was obscured my a photograph of her.

"Well Tex looks like we're going to be here for a while," I said talking to the photo like I did when I got bored.

**So this was #1 they will hopefully come out daily and they should be longer than this one like 500-1000 words, please comment down below on what you think about it.**


End file.
